


Christmas Story

by lillithtauri



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillithtauri/pseuds/lillithtauri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I's a Little Daniel Story with Jack as his caretaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Story

Hi,

I did it again!!! A Little Christmas Story for the Little Danny List

Thanks to Anne it is not as worse as it could be. Oh and my Danny is unaware. And of course all remaining errors are mine and only mine

 

Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

 

Dear Santa,

since I was a good kid all year long, I think I may be entitled to write a letter to you. But don’t ask my Jack, he may have an entirely opposite opinion about that.

Even though I have no idea how you can read and - much more to the point - how you can remember all the wishes we kids have when my Jack can’t even remember to bring my favorite cereal brand when he goes shopping (somehow he always ends up buying fruit loops) I try the letter writing thing, going with the advice Janet gave me.

She told me to have faith in the wonder of Christmas and into you. Now, I'm nearly seven and some kids in school say that you don't exist and I should grow up. I think they are wrong. I can feel the magic of this time of the year. My gut tells me that you're real and even my Jack says that my gut is mostly right.

But I digress and it is important to focus so that I can explain my wish properly for you to have a chance to exactly understand how really, really, really fantastic it would be if this wish came true.

Santa, I love my Jack with all my heart. He takes really good care of me and he is so strong, loving and funny and he is really very smart even if he loves to play dumb. But sometimes when he thinks nobody is looking – especially me – he looks so sad, like he misses something or someone. And here it is where my request comes into play.

I thought, since you are such an old and wise guy, perhaps you know what my Jack is missing and, if you know, you could give it for him? I can’t think of a better Christmas gift than a content and happy Jack! He so deserves it – and some Whisky, too.

Oh, I have to go now. My Jack called me. He made me hot chocolate with marshmellows because it is cold outside and it started to snow and every kid has to have hot chocolate when it’s winter and near Christmas. My Jack says so.

Yours sincerely

Daniel

P. S. Should it happen that you have a little space left in your sleigh on your Christmas tour, can you try and fit that book about ancient Egypt from the Discovery Store in it?


End file.
